Roleplay With a Princess
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: On a bet, Link and Tetra find themselves engaging in a little harmless roleplay as their ancient alter egos, but, as things heat up in their cabin, they find the parts they were destined to play hitting a little closer to home than intended.
1. Roleplay With a Princess

A/N: This is an idea I've actually done twice before but still felt I hadn't done as well with as I should. Here's to the third time being the charm. Enjoy.

* * *

At first glance, nothing about the sunset over the open waters of the Great Sea seemed too unusual. A few clouds had come into the horizon as the moon came out to replace the sun. Nothing seemed odd about a certain pirate ship making its voyage just as many did. However, even among the typical seafarers that made their home on board, one in particular waited outside a certain cabin in anticipation of meeting someone much more important than a mere pirate captain.

"Are you ready, My Princess?" Link asked sweetly from behind the entrance to her room.

"Fine, but you only get to do this once. That was the agreement," she answered with some frustration.

Tetra still wasn't sure how she had gotten herself into this one, but there she was spread out on her bed adorned in her full Princess Zelda getup aside from her underwear and shoes. The two of them had been talking about trying something a little more involved than their usually improvised sex for a little while now, but this wasn't how she had intended to do it. It was a simple bet to decide who would get to choose the roles they would take up, and it was a badly called poker game that gave Link the edge.

"Such strictness. Just as expected of a true monarch," he laughed while opening the door.

He entered the room clad in his full Hero gear that he'd normally save for the most epic of adventures, but this was a special occasion.

"Oh, Dearest Princess Zelda," he called to her in his most sophisticated tone, "It was a perilous journey indeed, but I've reached you at last."

"My goodness, it's the great Hero of legend, I've waited what feels like an eternity for you to get here," Tetra tried to play the part but couldn't help rolling her eyes, "Could it be that you've finally defeated the great and terrible Ganondorf?"

"Indeed, I have. It was an arduous quest and a battle for the ages, but nothing he could do would prevent me from making it to you here," he boasted.

"There are no words to describe the gratitude I'm feeling now. Surely, there must be something I can do to repay you."

"That can wait. First, you need a little well-deserved royal pampering after the treatment you've endured here."

Link pressed his lips against hers as they both fell down onto the bed together. His tongue was much more aggressive than usual with him being the one to slip into her mouth instead of the other way around. She fought back as best as she could but found herself outmaneuvered with his hands sneaking their way under her clothes and going after her most sensitive areas. Eliciting a shudder out of her, he finally managed to brush against her clitoris since she wasn't bothering with underwear here. While the effectiveness of his actions was clear, she appeared more resistant to them than he would have liked.

"Hey, where do you get off touching a princess like this without her permission," she tried to wriggle out of his control.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. Does it really bother you that much that I won our bet?" he teased.

"That's not it, but you know I never feel right in this outfit."

"But you look fantastic, Princess."

"I know, perhaps too fantastic," she uneasily agreed.

"What do you mean by that?" the hero took her remarks here very seriously.

"I just don't know if this Princess Zelda thing will ever really actually be me. Am I good enough for that much wealth and responsibility?"

"You know I certainly think you are, but I always figured you'd have the opposite problem, that a pirate captain is too rough and tough to become a dainty, shielded monarch."

"There's a little bit of that too, but as a seafaring woman, I've always enjoyed finding and wearing some good jewelry. As royalty though, I wouldn't have to earn it in the same way."

"Well, you aren't quite there yet. What you're wearing now is what you've managed to collect and buy on your own, right?"

"And steal," she added cheekily.

"Of course," he nodded, "Isn't that all the more reason that you should be able to take some pride and joy in this moment."

Link emphasized his present idea of joy by applying a few more rubs to her clitoris which she looked to be far more receptive to now, based on how she now shivered into his touch rather than away from it. He remained careful in his ministrations until he could sense Tetra reaching a state of total ease with him.

"I suppose it's fine as long you swear that you didn't hook up with me just because I'm royalty," she playfully pouted.

"I absolutely swear it, just as I also absolutely swear it's a look and a role that I think suits you completely," Link respectfully bowed his head, "You've done so much to lead and care for a hopeless idiot like me and his family. I'm eternally grateful, My Princess."

"I thought this fantasy of yours was supposed to be about you rescuing me," she teased even as he continued to play with her womanhood.

"Slight change of plans, but your royal treatment will continue either way," he picked up the pace with a grin.

Seeing the time to now take the next step, Link shifted from simply playing with the outer areas of her vagina and sticking his fingers in to get some contact with her deeper and more personal places. The warmth in his hands was nothing compared to the heat radiating within her and already rushing up his arm. Her tiny quivers from before evolved into a more continuous squirm, not to push him away, but to do what she could to physically channel the pleasure of having him carefully poke and prod at her tender walls. The hero's free arm went around the princess' shoulder to support her through it but also made it quite easy for her to turn for a kiss.

"H-Hey, Link..." Tetra futilely tried to mask her trouble speaking.

"Yeah?" he lovingly gazed into her eyes from up close, his heroic visage only agitated her further.

"J-Just because you've got me dolled up like this, it d-doesn't change how I like to do these things..." she forcefully suppressed a groan.

"Nor does it change how I like it," he continued, "It only makes it even more enjoyable."

Tetra's neck craned back when he made a strike right at her G-spot, but she refused to let it break her. The pride that had her handling the situation awkwardly at the start was now what was bolstering her resolve not to give into his almost magical touch, but even that couldn't hold back the stream of her juices soaking his hand and her clothing.

"I can't just cum like this while you sit there untouched," she finally got out a coherent and very firm sentence.

"I understand how you feel, but is that an order from the princess?" he inquired.

"It's an order from your captain."

"I have no captain at the moment, only Her Royal Highness," Link made it clear she wouldn't be getting off easy.

"...Fine, this is indeed a royal decree from Princess Zelda herself," she gave in with a grind of her teeth, "You are to release me so that I may administer my own royal duties upon you as well."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he set her free even as they both knew who truly came out on top of this exchange.

With some heavy breathing, Tetra regained her composure not just from his prodding at her womanhood but her ego as well. She felt the instinct to tackle him in order to assert total dominance but remembered that it was her own arrogance over a game of cards that left her in this position to begin with. As such, her pride dictated that she had to see this through as promised to the end, not that she wouldn't be able to find a different way to enjoy this time with him.

"Is it unbecoming of royalty to get so flustered like this?" she muttered while trying to slap some sense back into herself.

"I pride myself on how I go about my duties as well, My Dearest Princess Zelda," he replied.

"Well, then may I humbly request to be allowed to personally see to your reward for your laudable efforts," she got back into character with a slight bow."

"Definitely... I mean, if that is Her Highness' wish, of course," the first signs of his own arousal began to slip out.

"Indeed, it is, My Hero," she moved back up to his left side, "You look as though you've been working too hard lately to have any opportunity to relieve yourself."

"It's been quite the journey," he tensed slightly as her hand came up onto his thigh.

"Well then, let me see the strength and skills you've so diligently honed for me," she finally made the next move to grab onto his belt.

Getting Link's pants off was always its own kind of adventure for Tetra, but what she intended to be a swift and elegant undoing of his fly became a sudden struggle to properly rid him of his clothing with a certain protrusion in his groin creating quite the obstacle.

"The idea didn't seem proper to me, but I suppose I should've done what you did and not bothered with the trousers," he lifted his hips so she could just pull his pants down entirely.

"This is the first time I've touched you all night. It shouldn't be this hard," she grumbled back with a double entendre.

Yanking his pants down and around his ankles, Tetra couldn't even be bothered to admire his highly tented underwear which she disposed of just as quickly. Though still sporting his classic green tunic, Link's heroic manhood was left standing proud in the role it was born to play.

"After all you did to get me worked up, you get like this without me doing much of anything," she murmured.

"Honestly, I've been just about as hard as I can be from the moment I walked in," he admitted with a relieved sigh, "I really like the way all that stuff looks on you, Tetra."

"I can see that..." she was ready to get to her usual tricks before a thought came to her with the current situation, "Shall we test if it feels as good as it looks then.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked as she began to adjust the white fabric gloves that were part of her current costume.

Scooching over and leaning against his shoulder, Tetra reached over to wrap her hand around his shaft for a steady, loving stroke aided by the light, smooth material covering her palm and wrist. Despite her reservations with the ideas, Tetra did pay up for the highest quality threads she could acquire, and that choice now looked set to pay off.

"Oh Gods," Link was placed immediately on the defensive.

"Shhh," she hushed him, "Focus only on the feeling of my hand on you. This is a rare opportunity for you in many ways. Be sure to savor it."

Normally feeling that her lifestyle left her touch rougher than it should be, Tetra typically had her doubts regarding giving Link hand jobs when she had other options available, but she was grateful that the attire of a princess now afforded her the silky touch of one as well. Link melted in her grip and although she missed the sensation of her skin against his, his burly member offered plenty of other prominent features for her to enjoy, even in as delicate a manner as this.

"I'd heard the sword of the hero was impressive, but I never thought it meant quite like this," Tetra played the role of the caring monarch once more, "How did it get to be this way?"

"Years of dedication," he huffed.

"I can tell. Even like this, I can feel it throbbing so much. My fingers can barely get around it. Not bad at all," her mention of her fingers only further amplified what he was feeling

"I'm glad it's to your liking,"

"More than that, I feel ready to fully claim it for myself, if you're up to the task, that is."

"Absolutely, anything you wish."

"Good, but first feel free to let out some of that pent-up energy. I look forward to seeing how it measures up."

Tetra accelerated her strokes and greatly tightened her grip, leaning in closer to him as the sounds from his mouth greatly pleased her perceptive Hylian ears. Even without direct contact, the shift in his pulse was too great to miss. Although saying it as part of her character, Tetra quickly realized that Link really was pent-up. It hadn't been that long since she had been with him, but she figured he must have been looking forward to this every second that he could and reaffirmed her obligation to make it worth his while. Although not entirely ladylike, a sudden nibble from her onto his ear quickly proved key to help her do just that.

"I'm about to cum, Tetra," Link could speak but no longer physically resist her, "If you keep going like this it's going to get... everywhere."

"I know," Tetra whispered into his ear held within her teeth.

Holding his penis up higher, Tetra signaled her approval for him to unleash his orgasm whenever, wherever, and however he could. She focused her motions towards the tip of the shaft where she knew he was most sensitive. Her free hand went under her dress as she also yearned to complete the job she had prevented him from earlier. His face was absolutely gorgeous, but it was impossible for her to keep her eyes off of his dick in these crucial moments with the head leaking, red, and as swollen as it could get along with veins abundant along his entire length. So many vivid and dirty adjectives developed in her mind and wished to cross her lips, but she resolved to let him enjoy at least this one time with his proper princess. She instead used those thoughts to push further towards her own climax as he neared his.

"Come on, cum as much as you like, My Hero," she cooed to him, "I have no doubt in your ability to give my royal womanhood just as much of your seed."

"Alright, here it is, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming..." he repeated up until the moment of truth.

His actual orgasm was announced with a throaty moan rather than any coherent words. From the very first spurt, his essence leapt forth in a grand arch as perfect as any rainbow Tetra could recall. Although encouraging him to ejaculate as he wished, she had counted on his release making its way mainly onto the hardwood floor by the bed upon which they were sitting, but his bold eruption came perilously close to catching some important charts on her nearby desk in the crossfire in a display that both startled and exhilarated her. Just to play it safe, she wound up collecting what spunk she could on her hand even as there was still plenty left to leave behind quite the mess.

"That's it, that's My Hero," she helped calm him down as he worked through his final rush, "Let all your worries go, Think only of me."

"Trust me, I did," Link finished weathering the storm only to begin looking over the aftermath, "Oh... sorry."

"Please don't be," Tetra licked her glove as clean as she could, "I actually almost feel as if we should do stuff like this more often."

"Really?" he intently followed her tongue as it dealt with his splooge.

"Perhaps I sometimes get to be too bossy to just sit back and see what you can do. I should be more flexible."

"That sounds like something a true leader and ruler would say."

"You think so?"

"I'm disappointed you still need to ask."

"Force of habit. A pirate can't afford to put total stock in the words of anyone," she nudged him.

"If my words alone aren't enough then let me try something else." he answered her call.

Even with the musky scent of his release still hovering around them, Link had no qualms going straight into Tetra's chest for as straightforward and as earnest a kiss as they'd have right out on the deck. With her hair flowing openly as Princess Zelda's would, running his hands through the locks cascading down her back as an easy proposition for Link to take up. Even after all they had done on his penis, Tetra's gloved hands felt just as good cradling his cheeks as he found himself leaning over her on top of the bed. Parting their faces slightly, Tetra saw a more mischievous look on Link's face than she was accustomed to. Looking down, she realized that Link had tactfully maneuvered her to be wide open for his next move.

"So that's it," she caught onto his game, "Not even going to ask the princess' permission to be on top?"

"As your subject, I can't actually refuse what you decree, but I don't think I could bear to hear you turn this down from me," Link commented with excitement and guilt.

"Do you feel the bedding of a princess is a choice to be made casually?" Tetra rebutted.

"Not for a moment, but I need to humbly request the mercy of Your Grace in this instance," Link held down his head.

"I'm listening, but on what grounds do you make such a plea?"

Link responded by lifting and holding out his hips so that the "princess" beneath him could gaze up at an erection now arguably bigger and indisputably better than ever. The present angle made it look as if it would go all the way through to her stomach if it entered her like this. His balls looked bloated and anxious to make up for the attention she regrettably failed to give them earlier. The throbbing she enjoyed feeling before had intensified to where her eyes alone could pick up on the pulsations in his plumpest blood vessels. Altogether, it produced a need in her so ravenous that she found herself unable to move or do anything to pull her pussy away from the heroic cock it craved, and not even the dress she was still wearing could conceal her excitement seeping out onto her crotch.

"Um... Yes, indeed, I see your point," she declared without a word from him, "I can see how my regal splendor has carelessly awakened dangerously carnal urges. You may use the Royal vessel to relieve them as you see fit, for the good of the kingdom."

"I won't make light of this blessing, Your Highness," Link held up her gown.

Down on his knees as Tetra laid out before him, Link took his overwhelming erection right to her opening where it entered her as if a key into its chosen lock. The combination of her slick moisture and welcoming walls made remarkable work of his intrusion even at his nigh extraordinary size. He made his way through the flesh guarding her core so effortlessly that it began to really affirm that the open and thoughtful Princess Zelda was more than just a role Tetra was now playing for him, especially when it was clear that not an ounce of tension in her had been lost in doing so. Even Link had to question how it was that Tetra was so readily capable of getting his full erection balls deep inside her, but the instant where he felt his scrotum bump against her came as seamlessly as either could ever remember.

"Ah, fuck," Tetra let out an overdue curse, "You can do me in the dress, but I can't keep doing that princess voice when you've got me like this."

"It's fine," he exhaled, more concerned with finding something to grab onto, "You already lasted longer than I would've ever dared to hope."

"I don't know if that's a compliment but can't be bothered to give a damn right now," Tetra was so glad to have that off of her mind as her own limbs also yearned for a purpose.

Link experimented with a few thrusts but found that her walls had never clung to his shaft as snugly as they were now. Regardless of how much he withdrew, he only wanted to immediately be fully enveloped with her again, so much so that he found himself moving less as time went on instead of more. Worryingly, he was getting very little response from his lover below.

"Sorry," he soon felt the need to apologize, "For some reason, I can hardly bring myself to move. Perhaps it would be best if you were on top."

Before he could pull himself out even an inch, Tetra's own arms and legs shot up all at once to latch onto him. Her arms went around his back and her legs went around his waist to pull him all the way back down to her, surprisingly content to hold him as still and close as before.

"Tetra?..." he looked more deeply into her eyes."

"It's alright, I get it," she hugged him, I feel the same way."

"The same way?" Link wondered in awe as her womanhood clamped down more tightly around him as well.

"It feels different but really good," she explained, "Just... having you in me. I like it."

"Me too," he sighed, "Just your heat, your wetness, your softness. They're doing everything for me in there. It's like I can't pull away even one single inch."

"Do I seem like I want you to?" her ankles locked together to secure him entirely, "You're doing just as much for me already. It's so big and fat that it's like having it everywhere in me all at once and it's great to squeeze onto something so hard and rugged. Just the twitches and pulses I'm getting from it now are like tiny shocks. Above all, it's so fulfilling to have my precious pussy stuffed full by a man like you with a dick like yours. I just want to enjoy it all."

"Then we'll enjoy it together."

Free of the burden of worrying how she would feel over it, Link was content to have his movements remain slight and gradual, taking total satisfaction in experiencing their full reactions to one another. Link was fine to limit the breadth of his rocking strokes to what her locked legs would allow, but they held fast to him, as if to test his strength. Needing to exert more into the motions he did make only increased their ultimate effectiveness at the point of impact for each of them.

"Is it still good enough for you? My royal pussy?" she panted with the rest of her body single-mindedly focused clinging to him in every which way imaginable.

"Yes, it's not just good, it's great, greater than ever," he grunted back, "Not just your vagina but I love all of the ways your body wraps around me. I could hold onto you forever, Tetra."

"I'm so glad," she gained faint traces of tears in her eyes, "The greatest pleasure my birthright as afforded me is the chance to make love to such a noble hero. You already handle my body in a way more adoring and insightful than I often feel I deserve. When you also make me the object of your most fervent desires and so gladly bury them within me, it can seem like nothing I do with my own flesh in return could ever truly be adequate no matter what you say. and now it appears that clinging to you with all my might is the only thing I can really do. I can only pray to the Goddesses above for it to be good enough."

"What I am now is the product of my endeavor to be good enough for you, Tetra," Link wiped her cheek with a finger, "I just... want you, Tetra, in pretty much every way possible. When I'm this closely connected with you, I can't help but get as hard as I am and throb the way I do with how my you get my heart pounding. That twitch is me doing everything to keep what little control I have left. The only way I do contain myself is knowing that if I don't make you feel as good as I do, then I was never worthy of this incredible experience to begin with. I could never give myself to another woman if I tried. My whole body aches at the mere thought. Hold me as close as you want, Tetra. I'll never want to be held this way by another."

They each made good on their word with her tightening her grip as much as she could manage and with him only growing in his excitement as she did, his heroic strength only taking a greater advantage as the cycle went on. He managed to get a real rhythm with the tug and pressure of her clutching ankles and the desperation they communicated only adding to the wondrous sensations it created.

"Oh, that's what I've been waiting for!" she gasped, "That's just the way I want to feel your heartbeat in my pussy!"

"It's my pride as a hero to have gained the ability to share this feeling with you. I want you to experience this burning passion I've developed just as I do."

"I do feel it, and I'm ready to cum all over it!"

"Do it, Tetra. Cum for me as I'm always so honored for you to do."

Her hands moved up from his back to his shoulders as her climax hit. It was ideal for getting their faces back closer to one another in order to share another kiss, even as the rest of her body was running wild with the blissful sensations of orgasm. Never had Link wanted to cum both as much and as little as he did now. This was an event he wanted to share with her in as deeply as possible, but he held on with the knowledge that doing so would end her current pleasure and the intent to offer her plenty more instead. This sentiment was echoed loudly by her legs which held firm on him regardless of how every other part of her body seemed to be going berserk.

"How was it, Tetra?" Link could hardly manage to wait for her to regain lucidity.

"Magnificent..." she managed to mumble for him, regaining consciousness only roped her back into to the continued feeling of his dick wrangling with her innards, "Oooh, and you're still gooooing..."

"It's as if nothing else matters to me right now," he hummed along, "As long as I've got your body feeling good, this body of mine is itching to keep going until it drops."

"And I know you could do it too..." her awareness returned more clearly, "What I did with my hands before must be nothing to what you must be going through now with that pulse."

"Your royal womanhood is like something of legend itself," he returned one of her favorite compliments.

"I truly hope so," she whispered before getting her arms back down to his torso.

As they resumed, a change in Tetra's being became apparent to Link. She loosened her grip to allow him a greater sense of freedom, but the limits of her hold grew much stricter, not letting him budge an inch beyond the limit she set for herself. It enabled Link to move in a way that created a bit more speed and friction between them, but also made him feel closer with her in her more rigid limits for how far she would permit him to move away from. It created an odd dynamic in his mind where being able to move more only created a greater sense of urgency to bury himself back in her as soon as he could upon withdrawing, further backed up by how her voice would pick up when he went in.

"You're really trying to drive me crazy like this," he heaved for air, "You loosen up on me yet somehow I feel like I'm being held more tightly than before."

"I want you to be freer to use this pussy for your enjoyment," she reasoned, "but I also want to make sure I've got you in as far and deep as I can when you do cum."

"There's an agonizing pleasure to this release though, knowing that as I've reached the best part I've also hit the end, wondering if I'll be able to make the next one just as good. I don't think I've ever felt it bothering me more than right now. I almost don't know what to do but keep moving my hips."

"That's a pressure I can relate well with," Tetra rubbed his back while pondering her own struggles, "Perhaps this hero and princess aren't so different. Even as we both aim to reach the top of our respective worlds, there will still be those asking you to climb higher. I hope you don't expect me to become one of those people."

"I didn't mean it like that, Tetra. I'm the only one who expects so much of myself when it comes to loving you properly."

"But can't you let yourself feel just once that you've managed a job well done?" she placed a palm on his cheek, "I know it's an admirable trait in a lot of ways, but is the reason you're always ready for the next round so soon after an orgasm that you always need to return the favor or never feel the one you just did was up to par?"

"All those times are from me thinking of and wanting you, Tetra, but, when you word it like that... I mean, maybe that's really it..." her wave of emotion hit him more directly than expected, even creating his own few tears that she wiped with a finger just as he did for her before.

"No, the princess won't stand for this," she kindly scolded him, "I will not have any tears or feelings of inadequacy with you balls deep inside me, especially when I'm putting so much into squeezing you as snugly as possible in there."

"Sorry, Tetra..." he tried to recompose himself but this time she couldn't let him off.

"Enough of the feeling sorry," she sighed as audibly as she could, "I was the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Can I get a little trust in my ability to tell just how much you put into every time we share together? I know I said similar stuff before, but it's just because I stupidly try to live above the standards of femininity yet still try to grade my performance as your girlfriend by them. You have no reason to make that mistake."

"You think I should be arrogant enough to see myself as the perfect man?"

"Isn't that what a hero is though? One who pushes on in spite of the flaws and weaknesses he knows he has? What's so brave about doing something knowing you can't fail? I know you can screw up, but my job as your princess is to be there for those times you can't handle it alone, like right now."

"Do you really mean what you just said, Tetra? Is that what being a princess means to you?" Link noted a philosophy he had never quite heard out of her before.

"...Yes, it is," she took a second to consider her answer before finalizing it, "I will never demand perfection out of you or more than you're ready to give. I'll do all I can to help you succeed in preparation for the moments you won't, just as I know you'll give it your all every single time. Things may not always go as we want but know that I'll never tell you a lie or think that you let me down."

"And for that promise I'll never leave your side in any crisis, Tetra, I swear it," this new deal between them was sealed with a kiss they felt as strongly with their spirits as with their bodies

"Thank you, Link," she parted lips with him, "Now, do you understand what it truly is that I want from you and what I'll do in return?"

"I think so, my dear Princess Zelda..." he answered quietly but confidently.

"For example, how I don't mind you stopping in the middle of fucking me if you're in need of real cheering up. Do you realize why it is I'm fine with that?"

"Oh... Oh, right!" Link felt the outpouring of emotion tapering off as the continued yearnings of their bodies could not be held off for long.

"You've got over nine inches of prime meat broiling in my oven," she felt her own urges kicking back in as well, "I don't mind how you like it cooked, but don't waste it."

"Right, right!" he got back to work with rocking his hips.

Even through all of the heartfelt bonding and sharing of their insecurities, the pressure hadn't lessened between them in the slightest. The gap only served to whet their appetites for when they got started back up, especially Tetra who now had something different to look forward than before.

"I wouldn't have been angry if you somehow weren't in the mood anymore, but I'm grateful that you didn't go limp after all that," she thanked him.

"If we stopped now, I know I'd almost never be able to get you to do it in this dress again. I can't afford not to let it count."

"You're probably right about that, but I kind of like the tunic on you too. Never say never but make this moment count for everything you've got. Don't get hung up on next time."

"Right."

Link's motions gained a conviction that they lacked before. He no longer seemed tied up thinking about his next move over his present one, taking in and savoring what each sway of his hips brought about. This type of steady pace and resolution to his thrusts also proved much more pleasurable on Tetra's end as well. She could freely accept what Link sent into her instead of trying to subtly guess and guide him along in what he was doing. Not only was the grinding within her more intense but the reactions his manhood provided to her were more distinct as well. Conversely, Link somehow became much more cuddly as well in how he would snuggle with her still finely clothed body and nuzzle their noses together as he would press extra deep inside her. Above all, she was as sincerely happy as she had been in some time and accepted her own new obligation to make sure he knew it.

"Oh yes, that's it, Link! That's what I want most, right there!" she was almost giggling beneath him, "This really is the best I've ever had it!"

"I'm glad, Tetra," he took her word without question, "I won't doubt myself with you anymore, but anytime we're together will always have me aiming to do the best I've ever done."

"Well, you've got a tough one to top here," she winked, "Oh Gods, it's so damn good. I can still feel your heartbeat but now it's less frantic and so much more vibrant with each thump. Each one has my whole canal tingling!"

"Will you cum again for me?"

"It's taking all I've got not to."

"Don't feel the need to try. I still can't cum knowing you have another orgasm you're about to reach. I need to know you've gotten everything you can out of me before I let it go myself."

"Alright, here it is, just for you, My Hero," Tetra surrendered himself to him fully.

Even as Tetra threw herself into a rapturous orgasm more thunderous than the first, this was not in vain on Link's end of the exchange. Through her fresh undulations, he felt her innermost walls pull on him in a way they hadn't before, not just luring him in further but trying to deliberately coax his very seed out of him, an invitation he was more than delighted to receive. He embraced the impulses he had resisted before, continuing to let her flesh work on him with no anxiety or fear and giving them the answer that they desired. As Tetra regained clarity of herself, the fresh sequence of events triggering inside her was unmistakable. Feeling the urge to keep squeezing down on him within her, doing so only made her realize it was largely the feeling of Link who was growing larger in reprisal. Specifically squeezing around the tip made him reach deeper towards her center, and squeezing at the base prompted him to expand in girth, tenderly but firmly prying her walls apart in their entirely, Most remarkable was the increased pounding of her own heart that somehow his own pulsing veins always managed to keep up with. It was everything the buildup to his climax should be only now they were both more than eager to enjoy it.

"Mmmmm, this is precisely what I come to your heroic cock looking for," she purred, "Just came back to my senses from cumming and it just gets harder and thicker so I'm already about to do it again."

"It's just so wonderful, Tetra," he moaned, "You squeeze me in all the right ways when and where I need it most like it's personally made for me."

"Because it is. You're my first and my last. Even beyond how much I love you as a hero and a man, there's not a man or a thing in the world that will ever make me feel full the way you do, fuller than even I once thought was possible. Now, come, it's time, even as you still fill me in ways I've never been in my life, it's time to let me feel even fuller than that."

The motion of her legs against his backside reminded him exactly what she meant. As promised, he let his hips come into the airtight embrace of her ankles, plunging his member in her from tip to base in its most peak of moments. Giving her as much of his meat as he ever had and could with his seed soon to follow.

"There it is..." she let out a lengthy groan, "So long, fat, and filling. Give me as much of your sperm as you want. Use me to release as much as you wish."

"I am. I will," his balls tensed, and his member swelled to the point of no return, "I still hope to give it you even better one day, but please enjoy this one as much as I do. Oh Gods, I'm cumming, Zelda!"

The moans from before were upstaged by a mighty roar out of Link as he released himself to the fullest extent of his young life within her. Not just the heaping bursts that were immediately noticeable surging within her, but the remarkably vibrant way Link throbbed within her with each one was more than enough for Tetra to hit her own final climax as well. The aftershocks of each wave of orgasm served to intensify the climax of their partner's to new extremes. Tetra's canal worked to desperately swallow up each shot of Link's sperm which only gave his member the tender care it needed to let out even more than Link thought he had to give. There was no doubt in Tetra's mind that the gown beneath her legs was thoroughly ruined by the excessive overflow she could already fill as Link finished up inside her but if this was to be the purpose and fate of this clothing she couldn't remotely regret buying it. Especially as Link planted his face next to hers and faithfully remained inside her to have every last drop wrung out of him.

"That's it, nothing held back for me. This is the sort of princess I want to be for you, Link." she reaffirmed.

"Just as you wished, and I've never felt anything better in my life," Link lifted his head after about another ten seconds, "I guess that's the end of this particular activity though."

"For now, for now," she was still nice enough to not completely shoot him down.

As he got himself up and off of her, it was reassuring to see his manhood now truly back down at rest in a way she felt she didn't get to see enough.

"I felt bad about pushing you to do this, but seeing how much you got out of it made it truly worth it for me. Not just the sex, but I'm glad we got to talk the way we did. That's what I needed most of all."

"You and me both," Tetra had to now take the unusual step of undressing immediately after sex thanks to her heavily stained gown.

Tetra was ready to reach for her dresser and some of her traditional pirate clothing, but, as Link also disrobed of his sweat drenched tunic, something didn't feel right with both of them now entirely naked instead of only half. Link almost had his favorite blue lobster shirt over his head when he noticed Tetra fiddling with her own bandana in her hands.

"Something wrong, Tetra?" he paused to ask.

"I don't know, maybe..." Tetra kept fidgeting with her hands.

"You said you'd be open with me, what is it?"

"Well... I just was figuring about how that last orgasm left me at three to your two."

"Yeah, getting that last one out of you so quick was the best part," he was already happy to remember it

"I'm sure it was, but it leaves me feeling strange. Not unsatisfied, but unfinished I guess."

"Unfinished?"

"Well, I meant what I said that you didn't always have to keep going just to make sure I'm satisfied, but what if I wanted to get one more out of you solely for the sake of allowing you to feel good? You know, like, my treat, nothing in it for me. What would you say to that?"

"I don't see any reason to be upset over such a proposal," the hero took on a slight smirk.

"Well, I already got you to give it all you had today. Let's just think of it as a favor I owe you for next time."

Tetra personally resumed getting their shirts on with this last comment, but when she finished stuffing her head inside and popping it up through the top, she found Link to have come to stand right before her.

"Are you saying you'd still like another round with me before we get going?" he revisited her earlier suggestion.

"Only to get you off, not me," she reiterated, "It's only if you want it and if you've already given it all you've got then it's fine to wait for later."

With an almost carefree shrugs of his shoulders, Link took Tetra's open hand to guide back to his still relaxed member. Just a little guidance from him with her fingers had her kneading his prized flesh which was eager to harden and expand with each squeeze from her.

"So, do you think I want one more turn with you, Tetra?" he asked the pirate who still couldn't believe how quick he was to rise back up even after seeming at peace seconds before.

"Oh man, I really meant for you to truly let it all out back there, but still..." she got out of his grip so as to handle his continuing growth on her own, far too late to stop it, and adding a second hand as his increasing length could accommodate it

"I hope you see the one thing about me you still got wrong, Tetra," he rewarded her efforts with a full erection in all its glory, "Regardless of how I feel, if you're ever interested in spending time with me, I'll always be ready for it."

"I see... Well, I certainly can't turn this down without being made into a liar myself," she graciously accepted the situation before her.

Even with her pants still off, Tetra was inclined to drop to her knees before him instead, unable to help taking amusement in the whole thing.

"I said this one would be for you and that's what I intend," she stretched her fingers and licked her lips, "Are you feeling tasty at the moment?"

"Can't say I know what being tasty feels like but I'm sure you'll be a good judge of that." he chuckled

"I will but after this keep one thing in mind, Link," she stopped just short of placing the glans on her lips.

"Yes?"

"Next time we do anything like this, I'm the female pirate captain known for bounding and raping those who she captures and you're just the latest in a helpless swath of victims."

"Sounds fair to me, Princess."

"Looking forward to it, Hero," she popped him in her mouth at last, fully delighting in her hero with quite the manhood but more than enough heart to match.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Link's part about always feeling like he has to keep looking a head to the next time instead of the present is actually a bit of meta commentary on certain struggles I feel as a writer. I'm probably a bit too tough on myself which is why I end up rewriting and redoing so many ideas, but I also feel that if I weren't that way, I would lose the necessary drive to improve. It's for this reason that I can only say that each piece of feedback is appreciated more. Even if you think I suck, it's nice to know if it's for the same reason that I often think I suck. All comments are welcome and duly noted. Thank you.


	2. Roleplay With a Pirate

_-two weeks later, just outside the cabin-_

"I'm all ready, Link" Tetra called to the hero waiting in her room, dressed in the most thorough pirate getup she could put together, complete with skull pattern necklaces and bandana tied around her head, "How about you?"

"Do you think I'm ready? How am I supposed to be? You were complaining about my princess roleplay idea and then you give me something like this? At least my idea was somewhat realistic," Link called through the door incredulously.

"Shut up," she hushed him, " I would never do this on my own but this is what my fantasy would have been had I never met you although, thanks to you. You know how much I like those special traits of yours."

"Yeah, I do..."

"For your sake, I've already made some modifications to my initial ideas. You should be glad it included removing the gun. Let me have this!"

"Very well," the hero took his planned position as the captain burst into the room.

"Raiding this village has been even easier than I thought," Tetra haughtily boasted in full pirate gear, "And now it would seem you're the only one left. The people here can't all be wimps."

"No, but why bother with me? Can't you see that I have so little for myself that I can't afford to dress in anything more than this simple loincloth," Link couldn't believe the character, outfit, and script she had come up with for him, "What is there even for you to take?"

"Oh, I see plenty for me to take," she leered at him, indeed bare except for a humble wrapping around his loins, "But you can't seriously be so poor that you can't afford a proper pair of pants. What's the deal with you?"

"I can't afford to pay the tailors to make a pair that would suit me, so I make the best out of what I've got."

"And what exactly is it that you've got?" she pressed on. feigning ignorance to the bulge in the garment larger than her fist.

"My loins, they can't be adequately fit into any of the pairs that can be found at a normal store," Link struggled with the hokiness of the dialogue, "I can only improvise for something that would accommodate me."

"Now, this I have to see to believe. Lying to this pirate will have dire consequences."

Dropping to her knees, Tetra stopped to treasure her own specially chosen outfit just as he had done with her princess clothes before. She couldn't have imagined how badly it would fill her with the urge to break character. Her fetish for seeing the way different types of clothing looked on Link's enormous junk flipped into overdrive, leaving her simultaneously wanting to dominate him yet also worship how he looked in this cloth. Even better was how the fabric could be tugged at and pressed on to test the shapes his meat would make within it. She refrained from making direct contact though, anticipating the moment to check out the garment's best feature.

"Please, don't, I already have a girlfriend," he stuck to the script as she nearly lost herself in an admiring trance.

"Do you now?" she cocked an eyebrow, "I think I just might be able to see why..."

Right on this cue, making use of the focused control he had honed over the years with Tetra, Link flex his manhood for her to make the bulge she was ogling jump and swell slightly with the early stages of an erection, though the look in her eyes made it difficult for him to keep from going completely hard all at once.

"Ah, yes, I really do see why... Yes, what a lovely shape it makes," she licked her lips with his flesh now slightly visible underneath as well, "I can only imagine what she must think of this."

"Not much really," he sighed, "Our personalities perfectly complement one another but physically we're a complete mismatch."

"Really? What you have here is nice but nothing overwhelming," she looked him over, "Or... could it be... that you're actually as much of a grower as you are a shower?"

"I won't answer that for a woman like you."

"Irrelevant, I planned to find out for myself either way."

Now that she had reached the point where everything was fair game and went in to make full use of what was waiting for her inside the cloth. Though the material, she absorbed his aroma in every way she could, squeezing it with her fingers, prodding it with her tongue and pressing her nose to it for a deep whiff of its scent. It was a relief for Link to finally be able to release his arousal freely, but it still had to contend with the confining material Tetra was still enjoying too much to remove. Instead, this was just build up for the moment that its mass would expand beyond what what the few tied knots could hold back. She played with it carefully to ensure it wouldn't be able to sneak out any of the sides, watching it grow with her guidance until the carefully set up arrangement of fabric would give way all at once and his member would spring free to unintentionally strike her in the chin with how enamored she had become.

"Holy shit!" she almost did have the feeling that she was seeing it for the first time all over again as it bobbed in the air, "You really are too much for pants!"

"Or my girlfriend," he added, "She'll let me get the tip in on a good day but never beyond the head. She says its like a stick of bamboo."

"You can't be fucking serious!" she snarled, "You're still basically a fucking virgin?!"

"For now and ever. No girl will ever be able to take me."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" she took the awaited challenge, "I'm sure as hell a woman., if you couldn't tell."

"Indeed, you are," he glanced down from above

"Do you think it's been easy for me to find a man. They pass out after having barely managed to tickle me. It's pathetic!

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, spare me, especially when you already seem to be presenting me with the solution."

"What? I can't... I mean..."

"You have to go back to jerking off after being let down by your fragile little bimbo?" Tetra crackled her knuckles, "You can't really be serious."

"That doesn't matter. What we have is special."

"No, what you have down here is special and that ungrateful bitch is wasting it," Tetra grabbed onto his erection more gently than her tone would convey, "Damn, even at this size it's the hardest I've ever felt, like tempered steel. It certainly betrays your noble words when it's throbbing this much in my hand."

"No, it's just..."

"Oh, so you're as pathetic as the others in your own way. Normally, I would have you tied up about now, but I have a hunch that won't be necessary. In fact, I expect that when we're done here you'll be coming along just as willingly to be my good little fucktoy from now on."

Motioning him back to brace against the wall, Tetra finally cut through the last of the prologue to begin the main act with her mouth. Although the entire exchange had been scripted, the level of girth Link was already at indicated he really was liking this setup more than he first indicated. Tetra's lips were up to the challenge though as they wrapped around to suck hard on his head before rolling along his length inch by inch.

"How's that?" she stopped halfway, "Can your shitty girlfriend do this?"

"No, she and I, uh aaah," Tetra resumed before he could give any sort of answer.

She no longer needed a script from him now that she had him on the edge of her throat. His mammoth dick was now the star of the show and improvising quite nicely, twitching in a way as adorably helpless as she could have ever wanted. Precum was already plentiful and the underside was more sensitive to contact than she was accustomed to. His reactions came so strong and easy for her that she wondered if he had gotten more invested in the part than he was letting on.

"I'm surprised that such a beastly thing is so tender in my mouth," she decided to drop a hint.

"At times I try to put up as much resistance as I can, but the truth is that, deep down, I'm nothing before you," was his answer.

"Don't feel bad," she chuckled mischievously, "I'm forgiving enough that you'll have plenty more chances to redeem yourself."

Comfortable with his response and committed to her task, Tetra went back to work with nothing held back, keeping as much of his shaft in her cheeks as her lungs would allow and licking all along his length. The challenges involved with sucking him off were ones she'd normally relish, but there was something to be enjoyed about having his member working with her like this. The secretion of pre-cum came at the ideal rate to get his shaft slick while also having some to taste herself. It would settle down and it's twitching when she went all the way to have it comfortably in her throat. She had told Link before that this performance meant that she did not want any verbal indication from him on when he would cum, but his throbbing erection gave her all the information she needed to do her best with it.

"Awfully quiet now, huh?" she talked while now heavily stroking his slick, glimmering member, "No need to worry. This cock has told me plenty enough of your woman's failure to satiate, and I've negotiated with it to take the heaping load of cum off its hands that she didn't have the stomach for."

Heeding her instructions, his entire erection flared up intensely the moment it got back in her mouth. Neither had interest in wasting anymore time. She wrapped an arm around his waist to pull her face as deeply into his groin as she could while her free hand toyed with the balls jostling around by her chin. Link remained speechless as the closeness of his impending orgasm were the only words his brain could muster. Instead, he focused on how clearly he could feel his tip making its way in and out of her open and waiting throat and how much his balls were churning up to fire down it. A few throbs in his shaft signaled the end as Link could make out the waves of his delivery through her clearly twitching jaw, stretched to its limit by his final swell. The hum of satisfaction from her reverberating around his dick made the orgasm even better as the healthiest helping of semen she had had in awhile raced unabated into her stomach, also setting a personal best for her in regards to swallowing.

"Yes! That's the sort of nutrition a pirate girl needs to keep going!" Tetra popped off of his member with a flop.

"You really wolfed down all of that..." Link was sincerely impressed with how little traces of his climax were left on her tongue.

"Sure did," Tetra rubbed her belly, surprised at how full she actually did feel, "Based on your reaction it's easy to guess how your other woman usually handles it, but I'm also sure you're beginning to see the error of your ways.

"I don't know what you mean."

"For starters, I have a hunch that you will willingly lie on the bed there rather than making me force you down on it," Tetra correctly predicted as he moved she she stood back up, soon joining him so she could now play with him from above.

"And what now?" Link asked.

"The ultimate... measure of your worth;" she announced.

Settling between his legs, she disposed of her shorts along with anything else below her waist. Up top she retained the fierce demeanor of a seasoned by pirate but down below she revealed to him the burning passion of a young woman. With their loins close enough to exchange the heat radiating off of them, Link responded in kind by restoring his erection to full vitality without any further need for action from her. The sight of her dripping womanhood was all he needed as she tracked the path it made rising up against her abdomen. She never doubted it would go far past her navel, but she still enjoyed seeing it pass by until it settled with pointing squarely up to her stomach.

"Yes, this is what I've been looking for all along," she judged it with a finger, "One who can reach the itch dip inside me that no man has ever been able to scratch, at long last."

"But, my girl-"

"Enough about her," Tetra look hold of his length, "You belong to me now, and this cock looks more than eager for me to stake my claim."

Raising her hips and taking aim, Tetra made her descent onto his shaft more forcefully than ever remember. She forced him in inch by inch even over the apparent objections of her own body, shovng his member through her canal that didn't know how to respond except to hold onto him as tightly as possible as if for dear life itself.

"Tetra, Tetra, woah!" he couldn't maintain the charade under this pressure, "You can't seriously be trying to take me that fast. You're clamping around me like a bear trap!"

"Because this is a trap!" she continued to play her part in stride, "There Is no escape. Only prime pirate pussy until this cock is wrung dry!"

"But if you do it that much, you know that it will-"

"Go ahead and try!" she overruled him, "I'm not afraid to show you all I can do as well!"

Her getting down to his balls so that his tip would hit her cervix felt like the ringing of a bell to start a match in a combat sport. Even if it would mean having nothing left when it was all over Tetra put every ounce of strength she could muster into every bounce and squeeze that she would make. Link writhed beneath as he found himself in a vice from tip to base as only she could manage to do. He also feared the inevitable repercussions but still opened his legs wider for her to better go to town on.

"There it is, now you get it!"

"Yeah, but it's you that's really going to get it soon..." he weakly warned her.

Tetra knew exactly what he meant and was only glad to hurry him along to do so. The pirate knew exactly what it meant to poke this particular bear of a man and that being fearful of it was the quickest way to be overwhelmed by it. For all her provocations, it was inevitable when the pushback finally came as her attempts to close her walls more securely around him were met with the retribution of his suddenly surging mass, never quite ready to yield to her dominance regardless of how the male attached to it felt.

"That's it. Come on now. Keep going. I fucking dare you!" she hissed with each surge of flesh she could feel.

"Oh Gods, Tetra, you can't keep going like this!" Link had never experienced her fighting back against him like this.

"I'm the captain!" she shouted, "I'll do as I want until I get what I want, so what's it going to be?"

"Yes, I'll give you what you want!"

Link's cock solidified, swelled, and stormed within her with no further restraint, but Tetra stayed relentless in her assault. With no room to spare within her as she swallowed him up, each square inch of flesh she did have to offer was utilized to its maximum potential. She could tell it was something she'd really be feeling later, but it was worth for what she could also guess he must feeling then and there. Her entire cavern began spiraling around him in a milking fashion, unwilling to permit a second of delay to his orgasm.

"You may have what it takes to win the greater war, Link, but this battle here is mine," she decreed, "You'll cum like a geyser for me and in record time!"

With a groan, the hero lost himself in the agonizing ecstasy she was pouring down on him. With his glans and her cervix on the verge of crushing each other, the amount of force being exchanged between her vagina and his dick had her head feeling light, but feeling the warning signs of his orgasm piling on so quickly kept her going through it. The moment she felt the true telltale throb hit, she move to cement her victory by reaching to fondle his testicles beneath. Her touch to his scrotum was more than he could still take, and he erupted all at once in a way he rarely ever had before. Like everything else she had done her, this climax hit with an immediate level of speed and force that was unrivaled. Though fewer in number and quicker in release, the amount of seed in each individual show he let out was greater than ever before. The overall moment was fleeting for them yet also hit a peak intensity they never thought possible. Tetra was just as quick to get herself off of him after his release for the vast white flood inside her to spill out between them all over, her body utterly spent, as she collapsed under the weight of it all.

"Damn it, Tetra..." Link laid gasping for air, "I tried to tell you what would happen.

"Yeah, and it was totally worth it," she mumbled by a puddle of his splooge, "I said I'd make you into my fucktoy..."

"Yeah, you kind of did," he moved to lay beside her.

"Now, admit to me that was just as good as your roleplay idea," she pouted.

"Well, to tell you the truth, that loincloth was kind of comfy," the hero conceded.

"Don't think that I'll be the one to stop you if you ever want to wear it on your own" Tetra spun her own body around so that her head was now next to his groin, "Don't go writing me off for today yet, either."

Even with what little energy she could still muster, Tetra still pulled her hands up onto his lap to grab at his once again floppy appendage. Her activities proved amusing until Link realized she was trying to work him back into an erection he could tell she wouldn't be up to dealing with.

"Come on now, Tetra," he reasoned with her, "I can't do another round with you that worn out. You've done enough."

"Shush, let me play with my toy," she got to work with her fingers.

The one true advantage Tetra did hold over him was her unfailing ability to get a boner out of him whenever she wanted, and even this was no different. Even only having the strength for gentle squeezes, she still knew exactly where to apply them to get him expanding in her grip. His objection proved futile against her working him up to full mast.

"And what do you plan to do now," Link rolled his eyes to no answer, "Well, Tetra... well?"

A subsequent inspection revealed her to have fallen asleep on his lap, even with his tool still resting comfortably in her grip. Link realized his lack of options for moving without disturbing her. Even asleep, the skin of her palm felt too nice on his erection for it to go back down on its own.

"One way or another, she really does know how to get me by the balls..." he gave up on the situation and placed his own hand over hers to gradually move it up and down his shaft while also using his other hand to lovingly stroke her sleeping head, "though I suppose there isn't any harm in having to take my time with this one..."

-The End-


	3. Roleplay With a Queen

With an audible thud, the double doors to the throne room of the castle of New Hyrule open and shut. Through them came the monarch of the young kingdom, fully adorned in her regal attire for a long day of royal work that had finally concluded as the sun had started to set outside. From the comfort of the newly established royal throne, a now well-tested hero anticipated the return of his captain-turned-queen from her latest round of royal meetings. He had also upgraded his wardrobe to match their new, higher lifestyle. His green tunic had been modified into a proper uniform for the castle's royal guard, which he took charge of as the nation's first king. The sight of him happily awaiting her arrival brought a light smile back to her worn-out face.

"How did it go?" her king, Link, warmly welcomed her into the spacious room.

"Oof..." the queen, Tetra, released a long-held sigh and flipped a lock of hair out of her face, "What a conversation that was. Fuck, I'm tired..."

"Want a seat and talk about it?" he asked, "I've been waiting for you to come back."

"I was actually planning to head back to the bedroom and get into something more comfortable," she held up her hand.

"Aw, but you know I like seeing you all dressed up like that. How I about I offer you your favorite seat on your personal throne over here with me then?" he switched to a more tempting tone, "You look like you could use it."

"My personal throne?" she stepped in closer to check the gradually rising bulge in his pants. "Are you really up for it?"

With a wag of his finger, he enticed her to bring her lips over to his for the two of them to share a much-needed smooch for another. She actually started by planting a kiss on his cheek, where her lipstick made its mark upon his face, but he paid it no mind and took her cheeks in his hands to bring their lips together. This first, quick kiss filled Tetra with the need to have a second and much longer one with him. Naturally, the hero was more than happy to oblige her, but, as her tongue kept itself busy with his, her hands also had their own priorities in mind dropping down to his groin to help with the tent he had been setting up. Her fingers traced the shape of his proud bulge and squeezed its expanding volume until it was too much for a single palm to hold.

"I'm sure you can already see how up for it I really am," her king opened his zipper to allow his firm masculinity to spring free for her eyes to behold in its entirety with near-total rigidity and a quite substantial size, "You know I'm always ready for you."

Even with the current situation and his glaringly obvious intentions, Tetra couldn't pass up the chance to get a hand on his hardened shaft, leaning in until he was fully pressed up against the backrest of the throne. Peering into his eyes, she could see him struggling to keep them from rolling into the back of his head as her fingers began to explore his erect member. It was a hefty reminder that this widely revered hero of hers also had a capacity for lust in him that now seemed immeasurable. Even with the controlled pace of her initial movements, it was now his turn to shudder and moan. The beating of his heart that she could feel through the veins enveloping his member escalated with each motion she made across his length. Despite appearances though, she wanted him even more badly than he wanted her and waiting any longer was sure to have her arousal soaking through her expensive clothing.

"Well," she took on a slight grin as she pulled back from his face, "I suppose I am already dressed for it."

Despite the complexities of her royal garb, she needed to only lift her gown and adjust her underwear to offer him proper access to her womanhood. By the time she had gotten herself over to him, his member had risen to full mast awaiting her arrival. Only a single exchange of glances was needed for her to begin inserting his manhood into her opening while lowering herself into his lap. Due to her present exhaustion, his size proved to be more of a challenge to accommodate, but he didn't show the slightest hint of impatience as she steadily inched her way down his length.

"Yup, that's my favorite seat alright..." she rubbed her belly where she could feel him stretching her out.

"Always ready for Her Royal Majesty when needed," he smiled.

"I have to say that it truly excites me to see how brazen you've become," the queen settled down on top of him, pulling down her dress so it would appear as if she were merely sitting in the hero's lap to any unexpected observers.

"It's a change I made for you as you made so many for us. I seem to remember talking about this the first time I had sex with you in that dress," he surprised her by slipping in a hand underneath her thigh.

"What are you up to now, Link?" she turned her head to him.

"Just relax for me here," he calmed her, "You've worked hard today. Let me do all the work here. I want you to have it nice and easy now."

"Yeah, that's the spot alright..." she shuddered when she felt him starting to rock her hips along his length.

"Don't stop on my account," he encouraged her, "I still want to hear what you've got on your mind. Let it out for me."

"Well..." she began with a breath, "I'm still not used to the scale of the decisions I regularly have to make. My choices as a pirate captain would only affect you guys who were already on my ship, but now my choices will impact thousands of people for years to come. I'm not afraid of the responsibility, but thinking it over properly takes so much out of me."

"But it makes you happy, right?"

"Yeah, it does, but you're a big part of that too."

"Which big part are you referring to by that?" he carefully dropped her down onto the full mass of his erection.

"A very big part indeed..." she shivered with him pulsing deep within her from tip to base, " But, seriously though, I may be the sort who likes to speak what's on her mind but it means a lot to me that you always give more your total support no matter what I decide to do. I can't help but worry that others might not feel the same way."

"No true ruler is going to have a perfect approval rating. All you can do is your best."

"I just want to be sure I'm not doing anything to inhibit the growth of our kingdom. Like, I'm trying to be more understanding where the old me would've lost her patience."

"Trust me, that brash, wild side of you is going to be very attractive to a lot of people if you give it time. Of course, it'll never be as attractive to them as it is to me."

"Oh my, you stud," she giggled sexily as he placed both of his arms beneath her thighs to lift her higher than before.

"You're not the only one who needed this," he growled, "Even if it's for official business, this outfit is as sexy on you as ever. It's so tough for me to keep my urges under control when I've got you around like this."

"When did I ever tell you that you need to control them?" she shuddered as she felt him harden inside her, "Your needs will always be my first and foremost priority."

He delighted in being able to handle her as he pleased, moving her around in his laps in all sorts of ways to stir up her insides with his burgeoning penis. His member thrashed with the force of a veteran soldier yet applied pressure to her core in a focused and firm manner, as if giving her a caring massage.

"Gods, you're throbbing so much," she observed.

"Your pussy is as good as ever, Tetra." Link let her back down into his lap.

"It makes me think about a few things," the queen gently began swaying her hips on her own

"Like what?" he ceded control to her.

"The population of the kingdom has really spiked in the last few months. It's really started to dawn on me how large our new home is going to get. We don't just have settlements in the forest anymore but in the mountains and seashore as well. Makes the decisions I was talking about even more important than before."

"And how do you feel about how we've done so far?"

"...I'm proud of it," she responded with only the slightest pause to consider her answer, "As proud of it as anything in my whole life."

"That just makes me want to give you an even more special reward," the hero reintroduced his hands to aid her motions.

This time, Link took tremendous pride in demonstrating the full extent of what he could do to her with his rugged manhood. He pushed his penis through her at a controlled pace at which they could both savor the sensation of its girth prying open the way inward, all the way until he reached into her core when he used the head of his dick to plant a loving kiss onto Tetra's cervix. His hand joined with her hers as he took turns kissing her with his mouth and his cock. Her innards provided the perfect combination of moisture, heat, and softness while offering him a squeeze that was tight but not too tight and seemed to know how to apply the proper pressure to all the right places. It was a thorough embrace between their fertile loins that had the two lovers completely at ease with one another.

"I see the cock of the Hero has only grown more formidable since his ascent to royalty," she rubbed her abdomen with fulfillment, "What a beast."

"All to prove to Her Majesty that was correct to select me as her husband and king," be gazed into her eyes, "Even if you say I've already proven it, I'll keep trying to prove it again."

Tetra began to lift her hips once more, but, instead of focusing on the physical sensations of having him still raging hard inside her, all her attention was now centered on Link himself as he continued building up to his release. It had already started to twitch within her walls to portend the oncoming eruption, but Tetra wanted him to enjoy his orgasm as much as she enjoyed hers. She put all of the strength she could into her motions to bear down on his member with every fiber of her body. The hero felt a mighty flood ready to pour out of him as the stirring in his genitals shifted into overdrive. His breathing picked up, his muscles tensed to really show off just how well-built the adventurer truly was, and they could both feel his erection swell up fatter than ever within her cavern.

"So, are you about ready to cum?" she noticed his breathing pick up and his hands move over to grip the armrests of his seat.

"If you want me to," he surrendered all remaining authority to her.

"Is it going to be a lot? I hope so."

"As much as you want."

"I still want to get myself upstairs for a wash. Be sure to shoot your spunk inside where it won't make too much of a mess."

"I wouldn't want to do it anywhere else right now."

After this, Tetra was left with one final warning of his oncoming ejaculation by one, two, three upward bucks of his hips that had his glans pressed right up against the entrance to her womb before finally unleashing its load. The force and volume of his ejaculation perfectly befitted his affection for her and his stature as a legendary hero. The waves of his steamy essence came on fast and furious with unmatched vigor and Tetra's inner walls held him close through all of it. With his astounding virility, it was impossible for him to prevent having at least some of his excess seed from leaking out as he continued to send it gushing up into her. The queen certainly didn't mind as the delightful feeling of his essence splashing against her core sent her into the peak of ecstasy alongside him, going in for a kiss to his forehead on her way back down to Earth.

"Feeling your cum in me never fails to be utterly magnificent."

"See? I knew that a seat on your throne was just what you needed, Tetra," Link grinned at her.

"And what about your needs?" the queen eyed him over.

"We haven't quite gotten there yet," he slickly pulled himself out of her womanhood for his penis to rest itself neatly between her thighs.

"Well, it's not like our kingdom is the only population we're trying to increase," she quipped back, "Care to join me for a bath after this?"

"Sounds good to me," he chuckled, "See, you're rather good at this royalty thing. You've got leadership and pampering down just fine."

"Every bit of it I learned from you, Link," she made sure to remind him, "I can only continue down this path with you by my side."

"There's no other path I want to be on," they kissed once more.

"We'll see where it goes next together."

"Oh, I already know that much at least,"

"Really? Where?" she wondered before noticing his hardening member rising its way back her inner thigh, feeling even hotter than before.

"It has me going right back inside the woman I love so very much. You're so damn sexy when you talk like that."

"Then who am I to make you wait?" Tetra got a hand back under her dress to guide his tip to a reunion with her womanhood, working him in with immaculate grace and speed.

"What about your bath?"

"The bath can be put on hold for a little longer," she adjusted herself into a more natural position in his lap, "This throne needs its queen, and, more importantly, its queen wants it."

"And it'll always be there for you when called upon," he brought his hands back around her waist, growing more comfortable within her than ever.

"If it was anyone but you, I'd say there's no way that you could be ready for how many times that will be, but I've long since learned better," the queen completely relaxed her tired but content body against her king, all too eager to experience his tender embrace and explosive passion once more.

Those qualities about him were what had carried her this far, and she kept unyielding faith in them to carry her and her kingdom farther than she would have ever once dared to dream. The royal family of New Hyrule would only have the brightest and most prosperous of futures ahead of it, all through their undying love and devotion.


	4. Roleplay With a King

"I'll be out soon! Please just wait a few more minutes!" Tetra's voice called over the faint sound of running water.

"Please, please, don't rush yourself on my account." her hero's voice answered back.

Paying little mind to his calls for patience, Tetra finished drying herself following a much-needed bath in their well-made royal bath in the castle of New Hyrule. With Link awaiting her arrival and not a thing to even try to hide from him anymore, Tetra emerged from the bathroom attached to the bedroom they shared with only a towel in her hair and not a thing to conceal her majestic form.

"I never thought those frilly dresses could make me sweat like that," she greeted her husband, "Thanks for waiting."

"Not a problem. As you can see, I'm doing perfectly fine out here."

Coming out completely naked greatly aided her in recalling how much she was looking to some alone time with him, even if this would likely get them into lovemaking sooner than she had initially intended. While his opinions on her body were already well known though, what she emerged to was quite the unexpected sight for her as well. Her king awaited her, propped up against the headrest of their bed, lacking any clothing on him as well but looking over some kind of book in his hands. She caught herself beginning to leak over the way his spread legs bared his manhood, which was a magnificent specimen even in its flaccid state, but he was invested enough in his reading that it didn't seem to react to her presence.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long for me," she apologized.

"Nah, I wasn't even keeping track of the time."

As innocent as his entire demeanor was, Tetra felt as though he was modeling himself for her. He continued scrolling over the pages before him with immaculate composure while his body did all the speaking for itself. His shoulders looked so broad just from casually sitting up to hold his literature, and, even at rest, his member felt as though it was deliberately beckoning to her. Knowing that even its default shape and size were enough to make her knees feel weak. The numerous folds that adorned his foreskin served as a warning of how much growing it was still able to do and one hefty vein bulged out of the side as a reminder of how many more would be popping out once she got him going, altogether daring her to do so. Her eyes shuffled between the book above and his cock below, but her mind ultimately settled on what she knew really was the right thing to say first.

"What are you reading there?" she continued to dry her hair.

"A book on leadership," he answered, "The talk we had just before inspired me to pick it back up after having gotten it a while back."

"Hey now, I still plan on being in charge for at least a fair while longer," she replied sternly.

"As do I but I still feel the need to set a good example where I can," he flipped a page and set the book aside, "Don't worry though, I'm still ready for you."

"There's no need to interrupt what you're reading for me."

"No, no, this only made me more eager for when you got out," he placed a hand of her thigh when she sat beside him, "It spoke of the importance of putting aside your own needs for those of others."

"I'd say that our needs are the same here."

"In a sense, but I can tell how much stress you've been under today. What I need is the chance to do what I can to offer some relief to it. How about you let me do that thing you like most?"

His fingers inched further across her leg until they were tracing the outer edge of her groin as he looked into her eyes. Link's gaze had a magnetic quality to it that drew her face into his for a kiss as she contemplated his proposal, but there wasn't as much for her to consider as she pretended.

"All right, I think I could go for that right about now," she winked at him, "I just hope your lungs are ready."

The hero laid all the way back to nestle his head comfortably on his usual pillow. Once he had achieved an appropriate position, Tetra planted her feet up on the mattress so that she could step over her king, with her loins directly above his face. Peeking down to see just how he was enjoying the view, she gradually crouched down until her womanhood got into range of where he could stick out his tongue. He took some early tastes of her juices as she settled into a more stable pose, and once she did, he was immediately ready to get his fingers into the mix as well.

"Mmmmm..." Tetra growled as she acclimated to his treatment towards her inner flesh, "As bold and selfless as ever..."

"A king must be willing to give his all for his kingdom," he smiled before diving into her opening completely.

As he used his tongue to sample and stir the canal within to his liking, Link delighted in the mere feeling of having his face pressed up with her bottom, quite literally cheek-to-cheek in fact. Tetra planted her hands on his toned chest as well to maintain her balance as he grew more aggressive in his approach.

"That's it, My King," she continued to purr, "Are you ready for all of it?"

"As ready as you are," he welcomed her to sit down upon his face completely.

Planting her supple rear onto his head entirely served as the trigger for Link to go all out in savoring her as it always did, but Tetra also knew it to be key to another reason why she enjoyed taking this position with him so much. With all prior distractions cast aside, Link was free to be as enamored with her finely tanned, royal ass as he pleased and there was only one place for such unbridled lust to go. Instinctively spreading his legs further apart to give himself the space he needed, the arousal Link could taste pouring out of her flowed through him and brought his own excitement springing to life. When having her vaginal walls intricately massaged like this, there was no sight that Tetra preferred to have accompany it than that of her hero's rising erection. No matter how talented she had become with her hands or mouth, nothing spurned his masculine transformation more rapidly than a thoroughly embrace with her plumpest lower curves. It swelled with speed and mass that not even he could fully contain. Even after visibly expanding in volume by what she could visually count to be several inches, the glans soon bloated and dribbled with precum, swaying in the air with each fresh pump of blood through its dizzying array of veins, as if aching to grow further. From their first night together, it was something she knew was to be admired but never more so than since she had taken him has her husband and blessed him with the honor of being New Hyrule's first king. He had long said that the title didn't suit him, but this is where the kingly qualities in him shone in the way he could not see on his own, and she was eager to do her part to clue him in.

"Link..." she moved slightly forward, allowing him a little extra space to breathe, "Are you doing alright down there?"

"Better than ever," he now had room to speak but earnestly continued with his work.

"Be sure to feel free to choose when you want to stop," the queen fought inwardly to stave off her own orgasm, "You know I'll never get tired of this on my own."

"I don't know what I'd do if you did," Link took a hefty whiff of her arousal, "I've spent years aiming to remove any flaws in my technique for handling your beautiful body."

"Indeed, it's hard to imagine how you could be any more perfect in pleasuring my pussy," she permitted a moan to escape, "Anyone could take the time to learn how to poke and prod it properly, but you take the extra step to give me the best view possible while you're doing it too. That's the kind of ambition that my king needs to have."

"I'm not sure if it's necessarily correct to say that I plan it," he already knew what she was alluding to, "It's just an... inevitability with you."

"How can you say that you do not?" she rebuffed his modesty, "Nothing was stopping you from leaving your pants on, but you know what it is I desire more than anything."

"Yeah, of course, but I mean that would be pretty uncomfortable, dangerous even."

"Yes, and I need my king to be fundamentally unrestrained," she leaned further for a better look.

"That much I certainly am for you," he shivered when she got close enough to have her breathing reach to his shaft.

"Just look at how you have your legs so open, baring your manhood directly to our bedroom mirror and even the door to the hallway itself, should one of our fresh, young castle attendants come stumbling by mistake stumbling in."

"I'm almost certain it's locked."

"Almost certain?" the queen cocked an eyebrow, " Not to mention that if someone were to peek through the window at just the right angle, they'd get quite the show. You speak of humility as a good boy should, but deep down you know I have little use for it."

At this point, Link realized that she had place her hands atop his thighs to keep him from shutting them in response to her taunts. Instead, he reacted by slithering his tongue into her as far as it could go. He felt her grip onto him more tightly as a result, but the enduring hardness of his cock continued to prove her right.

"Yes, that's it," she freely shuddered all over, "A king must be determined not to take crap from anyone. Even pinned down in a negotiation or battle, the king must always fight to turn the tables."

"I've put forward the best deal I can offer you. It's your choice whether to accept it or not."

From this point on, Link mentally steeled himself against any further provocations and fixated himself solely on what he had resolved to do from the start. He kept his tongue focused on stimulating her as deeply as possible while his fingers managed the tender outer areas. Tetra released her earlier hold on him and found that he did nothing to conceal himself, just as she expected. His dick was up and out, not to be running away from its beloved queen until it had fulfilled its obligation to her. All that was left was to decide how to proceed. It would've been easy to do nothing but bask in this total assault on her senses, yet the proud pirate queen within in her found that to be unthinkable. Visually inspecting him while pondering if a particular vein was a bit fuller or if his shaft just a bit girthier than before was erotic enough, but she also craved the challenge those new possibilities presented. She was almost ready to go in a complete sixty-nine with him when she felt her body abruptly give out all at once. After dancing around it for several minutes, the hero finally went all-in in attacking her G-spot, triggering a sort of delayed reaction from all of her earlier teasing.

"L-Link!" she almost fell on top of him, "That's fighting dirty, damn you!"

The king paid her cursing no mind as he intently launched the entirety of her being into its climax. Despite her clever plan, Tetra was left to stare at his cock helplessly while trembling in orgasm before it. The way it feverishly twitched along with her indicated how glad he was to get her to cum like this and how much he looked forward to his own release. She buried her face in his lap at the base of his rod while the waves of orgasm took their time consuming her, especially as he had still not grown bored with her taste or touch on his end as well. There was nothing for her to do but to physically and mentally surrender to his skill until she recovered.

"Well done," she muffled with her still somewhat wet hair scattered across him, "Even I didn't realize just how much I needed that, but you did from the very beginning."

"You just caught me on the chapter in that book on listening to people beyond what they say," he finally retreated from her opening, "I believe they called it reading between the lines."

"I should be more careful about what you're teaching yourself when I'm not around. The wisdom piece was always mine."

"And it takes tremendous courage on my part to try to get the better of you in those situations."

"Indeed, it does, but this kingdom will need that kind of bravery from its king for years to come."

"I love you more than enough to do it."

"I can see that," she lifted her head to stare up his still towering erection, "I can definitely see that."

"I want you to feel it too." he flexed his pelvic muscles to bump his hardened tool against her head.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" the gesture left her mildly excited and irritated, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

After being left alone for too long, Tetra finally managed to reach out a hand to feel his love as he had requested. It turned out to be quite tough, thick, and throbbing as she raised herself back up. She scooched forward somewhat to get a better position with him but also out of fear of what would happen if he got his claws in her vagina again. Her pride couldn't risk getting further in the hole with him until she had paid back at least dome of what she owed him. Glancing into the mirror in front of her, she could see that he had bow tilted his head to watch her in the very same way.

"What do you think you're looking at back there, hmm?" she teased inquisitively amidst a series of steady warmup strokes.

"I can't decide if you're sexier from the back or the front," the hero grinned.

"It's only as my king that you even get to make that choice. I advise that you wield that power responsibly."

"Alright, then the front it is," he shot back, "I want to see your eyes."

"As you wish," she kindly spun herself around as he sat up, moving from his chest to between his legs, which opened further to accommodate her.

As promised, Link's eyes immediately locked with hers once they came into view, his raging erection further reasserted his honesty with a delighted jump as their gazes met. Still, she felt inclined to bend of his dick in a manner that proudly hoisted her hips into the air for the king to admire further. This got his penis leaking more pre-cum than before, to where she easily slathered it across his length.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Tetra affirmed her grasp on his member with a sexy coo.

"Even better," he let out an almost euphoric sigh, "You're too much Tetra. You're simply too much."

"Don't be modest," she winked at him, "You've been stringing me along here from the get-go. Like a true king would."

"It has nothing to do with trying to be a king. I have my status and the resolve to use it well, but that's not what brings me true happiness."

"What is then? A hand on your cock with prime pussy waiting?"

"Almost. It's the way you look at and touch me. I can't get enough of it or even begin to imitate it. There's such passion in those eyes and hands that the joy spreads through my whole body."

"It may not be as obvious as with you, but there's also that part of me I can't quite control," her expression lightened, "I can't tell if it's fueled more by amour or guilt sometimes though."

"I don't see how it's anything but love," he replied so fervent that his erection surged in her hand, prompting her to add a second to join with its actions.

"That's it. That's the hidden desire that gets me going," she bit her lip, "I want you, but I can't stop thinking about how badly you must want me to always end up like this."

"Like how?" the hero cocked an eyebrow

"Isn't it obvious? I mean for you to be this hard. hot, and huge."

What was just as obvious was how his shaft suddenly solidified in her grip, sent a soothing rushed of heat through her tired palms, and exerted its great girth against her fingers. It caused until slow down briefly until she caught a glimpse of his sly expression.

"Fuck, see what I mean?" she resumed her motions but couldn't stop her womanhood all over again, "That part of you is just a legendary to be as any monarch or warrior. It's a call from you that reaches all the way to my soul. It hurts me to even think of ignoring it."

"All it calls for is for you to be as sincere as you ever have. No number of servants or consorts alone could fix this. It's yours to do with as you want because I can deeply feel what it is you truly want."

"To feel you in me just as deeply," she answered with a slight pause.

"And so you shall," he seemed ready to get up until she nudged him back down.

"But just once is nothing to you, this much I know."

"What you have it in you to give is plenty sufficient for me."

"And I need to have this moment to give it before I'll feel ready to take it."

"I'm ready for whatever you have to offer and to provide whatever you need, Tetra."

"And you already know what those things are," she licked her lips and drew in closer to the tip of his penis.

"It's there for you, isn't it?" he smiled, "Do with it what is needed."

Smiling back at him his well, Tetra took her lips onto his glans with a pop. The essence it had already excreted was quickly blended together with her own saliva as she took note of the distinct flavor. Every inch of his mammoth meat had its own taste to it, and she made a point to stop and sample each individually as she made her way down, still kneading the remainder of his shaft in her adept fingers.

"Oh yes, that's it, Tetra," he entered a state of bliss like very few she had seen on him before, most comparable to their wedding.

She was surprised to see him show such elation when she had only just gotten halfway down, but the groan that followed was one she simply could not refuse. His vast, now royal mass was as much of a test as she anticipated but one that she, as his queen, had long since taken the time to prepare for. She slid her way down the remainder of his length to nuzzle against the base before pulling back to add a bobbing motion to her sucking, allowing all of his shaft to know the pleasure of her lips and the pressure of her lungs.

"Gods, Tetra..." he spoke with a muffled moan, "I still don't know how you do it sometimes. Thank you so much..."

The queen glanced up at him in a way that almost seemed dismissive of his gratitude. She added extra swipes of her tongue and more slurping sounds to her fellatio to demonstrate the extent to which she enjoyed this all as well, but the hero would not be having it.

"I wish you could understand, but you just don't get it," he continued, "You make it better every single time. There's always more and more and you keep on going harder and faster. I feel your love all the more clearly through it. It makes me so ecstatic to have you here with me and gets me so excited for the next time we can become one. Please, enjoy as much of me as you want. It only fills me with a greater need to give it all back."

His little speech was interpreted by the woman as a go-ahead to proceed with him much more firmly balls deep. Decreasing the breadth of her motions bit by bit, she got her nose more closely bumping against his groin and her hands more closely dedicated to playing with his testicles below. His voice hit a fever pitch as only his slight concern about firing such a point-blank load down her throat held him back from losing himself completely. Tetra could see the opening to push him over the edge at any moment she pleased but still yearned for a few extra moments with the man she loved so much. She ran her tongue up and down the bottom of his shafted, content to see his release freely coaxed out of him. Ultimately, she broke through his defenses with one last meeting of theirs, filled with as much yearning and affection for him as she could muster through them.

"I'm cumming for you, Tetra! I'm cumming just for you!" he cried out in earnest as a mighty dam burst between them.

Despite the urge to crane his neck back into the sir, Link's eyes maintained an unbreakable lock on Tetra right from the very first wave he unleashed upon her. She went into it intending to swallow everything from the start but the volume of the first blast made this already seeming daunting and the second made it plainly impossible at her level. Gushing into her mouth in consecutive ropes, it was just a matter of counting how loved she'd last before his essence overwhelmed her and what to do after it. She found an ideal compromise in pulling her mouth away from when she had reached her limit, leaving it hanging open to fire the remainder into as well as take any desired shots at her face which he certainly did towards the entire. Coated in Link's slimy texture and musky flavor, Tetra maintained a glowing smile all the way through, never letting him lose sight of their shared pleasure. It had also been a while for her since she felt she had finished such a job well done.

"Mmm, yes Link, look at all this now," she was feeling too spunky to even give him a break to recover, "Look at how much this queen of Hyrule loves your kingly cum, all the way from my skin to my stomach."

"Yes, I see, it's unbelievable," he gasped for air as she went up and in closer.

"But it's not enough," she continued, "I need your rich, steaming slippery sperm overflowing from my own royal pussy. Please, Link, show me that you still have so much more."

As if waiting for an invisible timer to tick down in his mind, Link's body rushed with a new surge of strength in the most sudden of instants. He crashed Tetra's lips into his for the most through of smooches, caring little for wherever his semen my still be found on her. He almost looked to be a whole new man to her for the few seconds before she let her eyes shut to melt into the moment with him. Through a brief spot of loving wrestling together, they found their hands and lips locked together as they laid side by side.

"Wow, was any of that just now real?" Tetra spoke after several minutes of silent making out.

"It all seems like a beautiful blur," he murmured.

"So, this is why so many of those fairy tales ended in love between royalty," she reflected on a younger, simpler time, "It really is different from anything else."

"I still remember what you said," Link held his eyes mere inches from hers.

"Believe me, I do too, and I still mean it," she swallowed anxiously, "I know you're up to it."

"I more ways than one," the hero answered firmly.

As she laid by him, soaking in the raunchy aroma, Link turned to address what they were both thinking about. Tetra had said that it almost seemed as if none what they had just done was real and his body prominently echoed that sentiment. Lifting himself onto his knees beside her, Link held his wholly revitalized manhood over her eyes to further stress their shared needs. His glorious visage was ideal in helping to further soak her entrance with her arousal as they both knew his current state called for it. Link was too determined to see his member buried within her core to allow even such intense foreplay to deter him in the slightest. It was so enticing in how it cast its monstrous shadow across her field of vision that she couldn't help sticking out her neck to kiss it from below.

"It doesn't matter what we do," he stated staunchly, "I cannot rest until I've staked my claim over every last inch of your gorgeous vagina, My Queen."

"You're the only one who will ever be qualified, My King," she continued to peck at his tool with her lips, "I made a royal decree to myself years ago that no cock smaller than yours would be fit to enter me. Seeing up close how much you've continued to grow makes even that feel so long ago."

"Over half my life has been spent with you and it's the better half by far," her kisses pushed him to the point when she could she each of his individual throbs, "Look at this and see how complete you make me feel. Think of just how much of my very being I want to stuff you full with."

"I'm done thinking. I want you to show me, Link" she ceased all further playing around

"You'll feel it just as much as you can see it."

Link scooched down to where her legs were so that he could lift them up all at once to create the needed space for himself. Having him follow this up by lifting and holding her ankles apart immediately dismissed any notion that Tetra may have had of being in charge here. Despite her own royal blood, she had crafted him into a truly fine and mighty king, and seeing him fully flaunt that new status was about as appealing of an idea as she could come up with there.

"Yes, My King, please make use of every inch you've got to work with there," she pulled her ankles back so her hands could reach out to his hips, "I know you'll use it well."

"It's my duty to."

Placing one hand on each side of her with her legs around his arms, Link's virile energy was so finely tuned with hers that he was able to find his way to her opening with his member without any need to pull his eyes away from her treasured face. He cherished every facial reaction she gave as he made the plunge into her vagina with his manhood. All that he had done up until now truly showed its effectiveness when he felt out little friction he was being met with as he made his way further inward, despite the immense degree of stretching he could feel occurring to accommodate him. He got himself three-quarters of the way in until he encountered significant resistance. A less mature version of himself would have hesitated her, but he knew how to spot the subtle glare she would give him when she was wanting him to use force to get her body to do what they both badly wanted. With only a single extra shove required, he got his entire mass reacquainted with her vaginal walls, as she recoiled underneath from each way she could feel her innards being pried into.

"Yes, yes, just like that," she panted with the cutest moan he'd ever heard, "Split me in half if you must. Never let me forget that I'm yours and only yours."

"I will, but not because I somehow own you. It's because I refuse to accept the idea that anyone else could love you as much as I do. I do what I do to remind you that nobody else ever can or will, Tetra!"

Despite his bold declaration, he still found himself starting slow. In a reversal of what he had just said, Tetra also had to remind him that she was the only true fit for himself that he would ever find in life. No matter who they changed over the years, her innards never failed to find the perfect combination of moisture, heat, and softness to envelop him into. Even with only the slightest of movements, his dick would be welcomed with squeeze just where it most needed it, in a manner that was tight but not too tight. His manhood's treatment of her wasn't quite as gentle but it was certainly just how she liked it.

"Do it, kiss my womb with that vulgar, fat head of yours," she beckoned him, "Let me feel it scraping me all over!"

Now he bent down further to gain the leverage needed to penetrate her in the way she wanted. Even in this position, Tetra was glad to grab onto his buttocks to aid his offensive against her core in any way she could. In her eyes, Link's glans was the perfect crown to adorn the pinnacle of his masculinity, and it nerved felt better than to have its finely ridged head rubbing across his walls as his rigid mass already left them pushed to their limit. He increased the length of his thrusts but maintained a slower pace that best allowed her to pick out the specific sensations she was looking for. As time passed, he achieved such a perfect rhythm that she was left with no option but to let go and bask in his image as she watched him work.

"Yes, you've got it, this is what I wanted," she quivered beneath him, "I wanted to wait for your load but I'm already cumming!"

This second climax pushed her senses to such incredible heights that she felt as though she were soaring like an eagle with her limbs outstretched as he continued to pound away inside her. It was a feeling he could relate to as well with how freely he could lunge his way in and out of her with the momentum he now had. As good as it felt for her though, Tetra wouldn't be able to feel any true relief in this orgasm until Link had joined her as well. The moment she regained her senses, she furiously began making the necessary adjustments to ensure that would happen.

"Fuck me, Link. Don't let up!" she pulled her ankles as far back as she could manage to minimize any potential obstructions for him, "Think only of how my body can serve to further your pleasure. Don't stop until I'm filled to the brim with your seed!"

After hearing this, the hero suddenly went down to give her a kiss, what Tetra didn't account for in the slightest down was the speed with which he would adapt to her on his end. In a flash, he had managed to flip her over to where he was now underneath her with his hands now holding his legs back on their own. He took a momentary pause to get his trajectory towards her womanhood reestablished, just long enough for Tetra to nearly gawk at the extent to which he now had her spread out on top of him. The view she had of his cock pressed up against her still dripping pussy was unlike any he had worked up the resolve to try, but Tetra was beyond the point of complaining as her womanhood ached for him even after such a short time to make the switch.

"Holy shit, Link," she gasped as the thrust back up into her, "You're more like some kind of tyrant."

"You get nice and cozy up there. I'm giving you all I've got now," he warmly reassured her.

The hero wasted not a single second more getting back up to speed. Although she was the one on top, it was his hips that went onto overdrive with long lunges into her one after the other. Tetra rapidly took notice of things she had never before considered with such an open view. It took her mere seconds to fall on love with how the hero's heavy balls bounce with each thrust he took. Her own womanhood looked just as remarkable as his dick with how it stretched apart to fit him inside, the outline of his dick clearly visible in her belly with each plunge she made. The reversal in their positions also rearranged how his cock felt plowing in and out of her. The queen was far too proud to ever openly suggest something like this to him, but, in the moment, she was damn glad he had what it took to do it.

"That's what I'm talking about," she offered her approval, "Show me everything that big cock can do. I want to see those balls churn as you pump me full!"

The drawback for this position for Link was his comparatively obstructed viewpoint from before, but it proved largely irrelevant as his body had already gone largely numb to any outside stimulation aside from the mushiness enveloping his shaft. Even the stamina that it took to keep this up with his hips felt meaningless. His actions were solely dictated by the goal to fill the woman he loved as best as possible. Going balls deep within her felt even better when hoisting his hips upwards into her. He felt like a volcano and had a quaking eruption all ready to go with it.

"I can't believe you got me agaaaain..." Tetra trembled atop his shaft once more.

The added stimulation against her G-spot made yet another orgasm impossible to hold off. Thankfully, she didn't presently need to hold herself upright and was free to let the head-spinning sensations consume her. The added undulations of this latest climax were just what Link found himself needing as well. Her walls clenched on the base of his shaft just where needed to arm himself to explode.

"Come on, Link, enough..." she spoke as soon as she regained her faculties, "Cumming again without you would be too insulting. Empty your balls into me. Now."

"Yes, I'm finally there..." the hero gave a final groan, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

With a heavy growl filling the room for several seconds, Link released himself and his seed into Tetra's body right alongside it. She was given one final warning of his oncoming ejaculation by one, two, three slow but strong upward bucks of his hips that had his glans pressed right up against the entrance to her womb before finally unleashing its load. The force and volume of his ejaculation perfectly befitted his passion for her and his stature as the king she knew him to truly be. The waves of his steamy essence came on fast and furious with unmatched vigor and Tetra's inner walls held him close through all of it. Link's mind was too far gone in the thralls of orgasm to think or feel anything aside from the raw, unfiltered pleasure of releasing himself into her, but Tetra was enjoying his climax in another way entirely.

The way his cock looked freely dumping itself into her entirely. The wild spasms between his dick and pelvic muscles that accompanied each helping of his sperm looked borderline animalistic. Instead of mentally guessing, she could concretely count each round he unloaded inside her one by one. They kept on coming even after much of his excess semen had begun to pour out, all culminating with his now satiated dick plopped back out of her with a heaping gush. Even so, he maintained his grip on her even as he recovered below. Tetra still wasn't sure if this pose was the best look for her, but Link had never looked better to her.

"Not bad there, Mr. Hero," she regained his attention, "Very fitting of a king to simply take what he wants like that."

"Huh?" he almost seemed unaware of how he was still holding her, "Oh Gods, I am so sorry."

Tetra could only laugh as he rushed to let her go to where she was now sitting upright atop his lap, reassuring him, "It's fine. I said to do what you wanted. I just never thought you would be into something like that."

"Would you be upset if I said that my hips were moving on their own?"

"No, a true king does what needs to be done, and you did. The future of our royal line is looking just a bit brighter."

The pair paused to soak in the afterglow, but the silence didn't last long before a frantic knock came at their bathroom door. They were just a bit too fatigued to send the visitor away until a darker-skinned woman rushed through the door on her own.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" the black-haired woman greeted them without hesitation.

"Oh... hey Jolene," Link replied to his old pirate acquaintance from the World of the Ocean King, too surprised to think to move when she barged in.

"Okay, long story short. That stupid Linebeck and I just got her to visit. We both need to use the bathroom and he took the one downstairs before me," she frantically fidgeted in place before them, "They told me you guys have one in your room. Where is it? I can't wait any longer."

Tetra pointed an index finger towards the open toilet which she dashed into instantaneously. Tetra turned back immediately to shoot a playful but dirty glare back down to her man.

"I didn't think you'd really forget to lock it," she rolled her eyes

"Neither did I," he pleaded innocently.

The time it took for Jolene to finish using the restroom was just enough for the two to cover themselves back up with sweat-stained blankets. The pirate exited their room almost as quickly as she had entered it.

"Thanks for letting me use your toilet," she bowed respectfully towards them as she walked by.

"You're welcome," Link weakly waved back.

The royal couple seemed amazed at how little Jolene had noticed until she opted to quickly double back to the room.

"By the way, nice cock you've got there, kid, double what that stupid Linebeck has on him," she pointed at him.

"That's the cock of the king," Tetra spared him the awkwardness of answering.

"And you've got good hips," Jolene looked at the queen, "I sense some good babies will come out of those."

"Yup, royal baby-making is firmly in progress," Tetra waved her off for good this time.

"So then..." Link spoke back up when they were alone once more, "Should we go give Linebeck a proper greeting?"

"I think Jolene will have plenty to say to him first," Tetra closed and locked the bedroom door tightly this time, "I'd say he can afford to wait for another round from us. Something tells me I've yet to see everything you've gotten out of that book."

"Well, when you put it like that..." Link accepted the situation with a shrug and visibly rising tent in his sheets, "I think there's still one more chapter I'd like you to help me review."

"Fine but remember that I'm a strict instructor."

"Trust me. You're the best teacher I've ever had," he beamed at her one last time as his tent eagerly awaited her oncoming hand.

Indeed, he felt just a bit more qualified to be her partner than before, and it was a particularly satisfying step on their journey together. One that he looked more forward to the eventual destination of with each new day that greeted them.


End file.
